This invention relates generally to storage racks and more particularly concerns storage racks for palletized articles.
Many articles of manufacture, and particularly relatively heavy articles produced on a production line basis, are palletized for shipment from the place of manufacture.
Storage of such palletized articles often result in waste of both space and labor. If the articles are left palletized the floor space required for storage, though used only temporarily, is considerable. This storage area requirement can be minimized by the use of permanent storage racks, resulting in a lesser, though permanent, use of space. Further space minimization may be possible by storage without using the pallets, but palletization and depalletization at each relocation of the articles requires a large expenditure of time and labor.
If, on the other hand, the pallets themselves can be converted into temporary storage racks, the storage area required will be both temporary and minimal and depalletization need occur only when the articles are to be used.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a device useful to convert such pallets into temporary storage racks.